Someone Like You
by Graveygraves
Summary: Ten years have passed since Emily 'died'. She had decided never to return, until something finaly draws her back. JJ has a large role in this too, but centres around Reid/Prentiss. Unbeta'd, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This story was inspired by the song 'Something Like You' by Adele.**

**. . . . . .**

**I heard that you're settled down,  
>That you found a girl and you're married now,<br>I heard that your dreams came true,  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,<br>**

As she got out of the dark car, Emily wondered what the hell she was doing. She had no idea what had driven her to this after so long. So many years had passed, since she left, and nearly as long since she had categorically told JJ that she would never return.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to see her friends any more. God she had been desperate to see them, touch them, reassure them, and even accept their support. She had wanted to tell them, explain everything and ask their forgiveness. Beg if necessary.

But she couldn't. It wasn't pride that stopped her, no it was the one fact that she had to face. She couldn't intrude back into their lives, not once they had moved on. She had already railed rode through their lives; she hadn't been willing to cause another crash.

Yet here, ten years on, she was making her way to her own grave. She wondered if it was the final missing piece of the jigsaw, what she needed to fill the gaping hole in her life. She hoped that it would give her the closure she needed, that she could at last draw a line under Emily Prentiss, and live what was left of her life as Emma Burke.

Head down she walked towards the spot that JJ had described. Bless JJ, she kept in touch. Letting her know how things were; photos of Henry and Jack as they grew, Penelope and Kevin's wedding, her and Will. But then she sent the catalyst for her current actions; the photo of Spencer on his wedding day. Maybe JJ was something else she had to deal with, to cut her finial tie to her old life. Maybe then she could start a fresh, box it all up and pack it away, as if it had never happened.

Emily had no idea what made her look up, as she neared the last tree, before reaching her final resting place. But she was glad she did. She froze, never expecting to see him. Using the tree for cover, and support, she guiltily stood and watched the man's grief.

Emily had recognised him instantly. Older, but yet still young, however no longer a boy. Emily never thought Spencer would look anything other than a college student. He did now; he had a sense of maturity about him. Peter Pan had grown up; physically he started to match his IQ. His dress sense hadn't improved, she smiled.

Emily couldn't take her eyes off him. She was aware that tears were streaming down her face, but she was unwilling to stop them. She deserved to hurt. One look at the outline of Spencer's face and Emily could see what she had put them through. They had been her friends, her family. Knowing that she had done it to protect them gave Emily very little comfort now.

She desperately wanted to go over to him. Hug him and tell him it would all be OK. That she was safe and it was all over. But Emily couldn't, she had made her bed, now she must lie in it.

Slumping down behind the tree Emily sobbed silently.

Suddenly she was aware of movement; her senses hadn't dulled, even after being told Doyle was dead. Swiftly she stood, moving around the tree to shadow herself from him. _How could she have been so stupid? _She should have known he'd never forget; that he would be here on the anniversary of her death.

She watched him walk towards his car; hastily she dumped the flowers she held next to Spencer's beautiful bouquet of red roses. Turning she returned to her car. She had no idea what was driving her to do this, she knew it was stupid, but she had to do it. She had to see it for herself.

Pulling out, she soon caught up with Spencer, as he drove away from the cemetery. It was then that she was glad that Spencer was still completely clueless in some situations. She was certain that he had no idea she was following him.

Pulling up outside the simple town house, Emily slipped down in her seat. She knew she should start the engine, pull away and live her own life and leave him to live his. She should never have come back. Emily honestly thought after all this time that she would have been forgotten.

She obviously hadn't.

Sitting there, staring at the building she had seen him entered, she had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

Shifting to get comfy, Emily considered how long she was going to sit and stare at the dark door. As she leant forward, to insert the keys in the ignition, movement caught her eye. A young woman, with long blonde hair left the house, with Spencer just behind. She recognised her instantly from the photo JJ had sent her. However, now, she was blatantly pregnant.

Emily was unaware of when she had first fantasised about a future between her and Spencer. She knew, had she of stayed, she would never have acted on it. But a girl can dream. Over the past few years it had become increasingly difficult to decipher dreams from what had really happened_. Had she misread his intentions? Was he ever interested in her? Had she really been interested in him? Or was she just desperate for his company and companionship again?_

Emily watched them get into his car and drive off. Emily didn't follow them; she drove off, in the opposite direction, back to the cemetery. She needed to think.

Hovering gently by the graveside, Emily rearranged the flowers she had unceremoniously dropped earlier. She looked up at the simple headstone. "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity"she read, the FBI motto, the words by which she had lived her life for so long.

She slowly traced a finger over the lettering of her name, tears welling for the second time that day.

Emily had come here to complete this part of her life. But now she couldn't walk away. Not again. The dull ache; that she thought she had buried inside her a long time ago, resurfaced. Emily Prentiss wasn't dead; she never had been and never would be. Emily knew she had been lying to herself all this time.

She needed more than ever to explain why she had done what she had done it. She needed forgiveness, before she truly died. She needed to show that she had continued to live by the FBI motto. She had the right to be proud of being Emily Prentiss, and not hide away any longer.

Picking her phone up she made the call.

"JJ?"

"Ur . . . Emma . . . this is a surprise."

Emily was painfully aware of the hesitancy in her former colleague's voice. JJ may have said she could call anytime, but obviously years without such a call, this was more than a shock.

"We need to talk," Emily stated.

"I'm . . . I'm a little busy," JJ's normally calm voice was anything but, "It is the anniversary of the death of a friend of mine. A group of us get together, each year, to remember her, and mark our friendship."

The words hit Emily as hard as any physical punch.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I shouldn't have."

Emily hung up. _What had she done?_

She should never have come back.

. . . . . .

**So I'm running with my muse on this one, and already it's changing so please bear with me. I will update as soon as I can. Please read and review - let me know if it's worth pursuing.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**. . .**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<strong>

**. . .**

Sitting in silent solitude, Emily reprimanded herself for being so reckless. _What had overcome her?_ It had been ten long years until she had seen any of the team. Most believed she was dead. Yet here she sat in a crumby room, in a cheap hotel, minutes away from the people that mattered the most to her. The people she had sacrifice everything for.

Taking another swig directly from the bottle of Jack in her hand, Emily swore she wasn't going to leave the room until she had to make her way to the airport, for her return flight. That way she wouldn't do something she'd regret.

Emily couldn't make sense of her muddled emotions, normally she could sort and file them until she could see clearly, but today the more she thought about it, the more confused she became. _Why?_ The question kept repeating in her mind, driving her insane.

If there was a God, and she had plenty of reasons to doubt there was, but if there was the slightest possibility, then please help, she prayed. As she sat trying to figure if there was any possible way she could return, she needed all the help she could get, divine or not. However sitting alone, in the dark room, all she could see in the future was carnage, as potentially her friends feelings were tossed around by her actions, yet again.

. . .

JJ gave Hotch's sleeve a gentle tug as the friends started to disperse from the restaurant. He shot her a questioning look, but the expression on her face was enough to let him know not to protest. Silently they slipped away from the group to somewhere they couldn't be heard.

"JJ?" he questioned quickly.

"Em called me tonight."

JJ paused, letting the information sink in. Hotch was the only person from the team who had shared the secret of Emily going into hiding. He was the only one who knew she was alive.

"And?" Hotch said mater of factly.

"She wanted to talk," JJ didn't know what about, but she had a bad feeling about the call.

"Call her back, find out what she wants and let me know. She may need our help. It was never established if Doyle had put out a bounty for her. If he suspected she was alive he would have let anyone and everyone know; in the hope of someone finding her. Just because he is dead, doesn't mean she is one hundred percent safe. Killing her would really up someone's status in Doyle's circle of acquaintances."

JJ nodded and made her way back to Will.

Hotch paused. JJ said that Emily had been certain that she would never return, _so what had made her call out of the blue? _

. . .

In her now drunken state, the constant ringing of her phone was really starting to bug Emily. Looking at the screen she cursed. JJ, yet again. She threw the phone across the room, hoping the impact would shut it up. It didn't. So she threw the near empty bottle of Jack after it. The loud bang, before it shattered, earned Emily an annoyed shout from her current neighbour, she heard every word of his rant clearly, through the paper thin walls.

Emily just laughed.

Staggering to collect the phone from the floor, she swore loudly as she cut her hand scooping up the devise from the carpet.

Submitting, she answered the phone as she rested back against the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Em, its JJ, you OK?"

Emily could hear the concern in her old friend's voice. She couldn't help but snigger as she squeezed her hand, watching the deep burgundy drops as they fell.

"Em?" JJ questioned, increasingly uneasy at the way the conversation was failing to develop.

"Yeah JJ," she slurred, "I'm fine. I was just in town and was wondering if you wanted to catch up over a drink. You know share stories of the good ol' days and all."

"EM!" JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emily had returned, unprepared, after all this time. JJ had long ago given up on seeing Emily again. She hadn't given up on Emily, just that she would ever be part of her life again.

"Look JJ, I know I have screwed up, I shouldn't have come, but I . . ."

But what? Emily thought. She couldn't explain her actions to herself, let alone anyone else.

JJ could swear she could hear Emily sob, she knew she was a mess.

"Em, tell me where you are, I'm coming to see you."

"It's the middle of the night, Jay. I'll be fine, I always am. Just forget about me, please."

"You know that's not going to happen, so tell me before I waste the night searching. Don't forget I know your identities," JJ tone was forceful.

. . .

Within half an hour of putting the phone down, JJ was knocking softly on the door of Emily's hotel room.

Emily got up slowly and made her way over to the door, she opened it a crack. Her eyes meeting her friends for the first time since the day she had told her Doyle was dead and that she could come home.

"Can I come in?" JJ asked gently.

Em nodded and opened the door, turning, she head back towards her bed.

JJ's eyes struggled to focus in the dark room.

"Mind the glass," Emily added casually.

"Sorry," JJ said, surprised.

"The broken glass, on the floor, over there," she gave by way of an explanation, as she waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the broken bottle.

"Em . . ." JJ started, but words failed her. She had no idea what Emily had gone through in the last ten years, and to be honest, she was glad she couldn't imagine that level of loneliness, but now she could clearly see it had taken its toll on her.

"Em," she started again, "Talk to me, please. I hate seeing you like this."

Emily snorted.

"You hate it," she hissed.

Emily's tone scared JJ, enough for her to take a step back, but she was determined she would see this out. She had come to help her friend, no matter what.

"Em, I didn't mean it like that. I can't imagine how you feel and I doubt you want my pity. Right now I am scared, not just for my own safety. I am not leaving until I know you are safe."

Emily stared at her younger ex-colleague.

JJ matched her.

"Well, in that case make yourself comfy," Emily said in her characteristic sarcastic tone, as she flopped onto the creaking bed.

JJ sat tentively at the bottom of the bed. She wanted to reach out to her friend, to draw her in, but where did she start? As she sat there her eyes scanned the grubby room. The faint light from the bedside lamp shone enough to give her a taste of Emily's accommodation. She could now make out the slight glisten of the broken glass at the foot of the bed.

"Em, how can I help?" she started, "Have you run out of money, I can arrange things."

As she watched Emily, waiting for a reaction, she could see how much weight she had lost, she looked so frail, JJ also noticed something wrapped around Emily's hand. Even in the dark it was evident there was blood.

Slowly Emily opened her eyes.

JJ felt them pierce into her.

"What is it Emily? Talk to me," she begged.

"I don't know," Emily whispered, her eyes dropping as she sat herself up, pulling her knees into her chest "I don't know, but I couldn't stay away any longer, I couldn't fight it. I thought I would be OK, that I could make it, but I can't, not any longer."

JJ moved forward, pulling Emily into a hug. She couldn't say anything.

"Jay, I'm scared, I can't do this any longer. I can't be alone. I need someone. Him."

JJ could feel her sobbing. She could not remember seeing Emily like this, but she didn't know what to say. She had to speak to Hotch. Emily had been away so long; surely she didn't expect the team to just let her walk back in as if nothing had happened. JJ stroked her long hair, trying to sooth her, as she held her tight.

"This . . . isn't . . . over . . .for me, JJ," Emily sobbed looking up, "Emily . . . Prentiss . . . isn't . . .dead . . . I'm alive. . . I'm alive."

JJ was lost for words, what could she say?

"Let me call Will, I'll stay tonight, and tomorrow we'll talk to Hotch."

Emily nodded, releasing JJ, so she could make the call.

When JJ let herself back into the room, Emily was a sleep. She tiptoed over and lay down, closing her eyes. Her mind raced. Will had been very understanding, he knew. Hotch however had struggled with what she had told him. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

. . .

**Sorry that was a bit heavy JJ/Emily – but necessary I think. What do you think? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**. . . . .**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget me, I beg,<strong>  
><strong>I remember you said,<strong>  
><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<strong>  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love,<strong>  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,<strong>  
><strong>. . . . .<strong>

JJ stretched awkwardly as she woke. She ached after the few hours' sleep she had got but there was no disputing the ring of her phone. Reaching down to her purse on the floor, she rummaged through for the offending item.

Sighing, when she saw Hotch's name on the screen, she rolled back, suddenly realising she was alone. Sitting bolt upright, she answered the phone.

"She's gone," JJ shot before Hotch could say a word.

"Calm down, JJ. What do you mean she's gone?"

JJ rubbed her forehead, aware of the ache building behind her temples.

"I stayed the night with Emily, I've just woken up and she not here," JJ begun to scan the room, "She has left her bag, so I assume she's coming back."

Mentally JJ kicked herself for sleeping so deeply, that Emily could leave without waking her.

"I've no idea where she has gone," JJ swung her legs of the bed, slipping her shoes back on to avoid the broken glass, "She was in a bad way last night Hotch. I've never seen her like this. I'm really worried."

"JJ, calm down, you have done everything you could. We'll find her and then we'll try talking."

"But I shouldn't have let her leave."

"Short of cuffing her to the furniture I don't know how you think you could do that," he tried to reassure her, "We should not underestimate Emily, she is capable of much more than any of us imagined. Now where do we start the search?"

JJ paused. She knew where, she just prayed she was wrong.

"I think I know where. Let me go alone, I think you'll scare her. Can I bring her to yours? I'll call you when I've found her."

"OK, I'll ask Jessica to have Jack at hers tonight. I'll call Rossi and give him a reason for us not being in, God knows what."

. . . . .

JJ parked her car further down the street, so that if Reid hadn't already left for work then he wouldn't see it.

She walked along the pavement, head down. Glancing up she spotted someone sitting in a vehicle opposite Reid's house. As she came alongside she knocked on the window.

Emily jumped. She'd let her guard down. Turning to see who had interrupted her thoughts, she was relieved to see JJ standing there. She signalled for her to get in.

"Emily, tell me he hasn't seen you," she whispered.

"Would I be sat here, alone, if he had?"

JJ was lost for words.

"You shouldn't be driving, not after what you drunk last night. How about we get in my car and I'll take you over to Hotch's, then we can talk."

"What is there to talk about Jay, I shouldn't have come back. Your pictures showing everyone moving on, living there life, I was jealous," she admitted. "Emily Prentiss is dead; I might as well be to."

"Em, you can't think like that. You were so determined when Doyle was killed that you had the chance of a fresh start, what went wrong?"

"Me, I went wrong. I couldn't leave you guys behind. God I miss you all so much. You all have someone, even Spencer, and I never thought I'd see the day. I have no-one. I can't trust anyone anymore. Selfishly I came back to see if I'd been forgotten, to see if anyone still cared."

"Em, we would never forget you," JJ reached out to her, "never."

Emily stared at the house, Spence's house, his home, his family home. She couldn't believe how much it hurt to know that he had found happiness; that he had everything she had ever wished for but it was now too late to have. She still didn't know why Spencer had been the one to trigger all this, why did she not act like this when Penelope or JJ got married_. Why Spencer?_

"Em, I'm going to call Hotch, and then I think we should go, please."

Emily nodded, silently. JJ left her to her thoughts while she stepped out of the car to make the call.

. . . . . .

Getting out of the car on Hotch's drive, Emily and JJ looked around; both scared that they may have been seen. Quickly they made their way to the door, which Hotch opened automatically, as if he had been waiting for them.

Emily couldn't look at him, after all these years she couldn't face seeing disappointment in his eyes. Not after she had worked so long and hard to gain his approval. She followed JJ through to the lounge and took a seat, still studying the carpet.

Hotch and JJ shared a look.

"Emily," he started, "you look dreadful, are you ok?"

Emily snorted, trust Hotch to get to the point, he hadn't changed over the years. Glancing up at him briefly, she said flatly "Do you want an honest answer? Or just want to know when I'll disappear so you can breathe a sigh of relief?"

"Emily," his firm tone shock her into looking up, even after all this time he could put the fear of God into her with one word.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Coffee?" JJ asked, to break to tension.

Both Hotch and Emily nodded, and JJ left. Hotch took a seat opposite Emily.

"How can we help?"

Emily racked her fingers through her now matted long hair. She hadn't got an answer, as she was still coming to terms with her actions.

"Hotch," she started, "I am sorry you have had to lie for me, I am sorry I ever put you in this position. I have no idea why I am here or what I need to do next. I hit a brick wall, physically as well as metaphorically."

Hotch looked at her, he had often wondered what had happened to her over the years, but he had always imagined it was something positive. She had always been so determined; she could do whatever she put her mind to. It never once crossed his mind that she would be slowly worn down to this shadow of the person once he knew so well.

JJ returned with coffees for them all. Personally she needed the caffeine. She looked at Hotch as she passed him a mug; he shrugged as he saw the pleading look in her eyes. She hoped that between them they could get through to her, open her up and help her.

. . . . . .

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than the others, and still not much Reid, it is coming I promise, just my muse is teasing me and making the build up longer then I first imagined. I suppose I am trying to make it slightly realistic – What do you think?**

**Also can I thank those who have taken the time to review – it really does drive me on (that and the thought of avoiding what I should be doing). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Sooooo I know some of you were worried about a lack of Reid in this, and I will admit Emily is going to be the overall focus, and I did wonder at one point about making it an Emily/JJ piece. Hopefully the next few chapters will redress the balance a bit.**

**. . .  
><strong>

**You know how the time flies,**  
><strong>Only yesterday was the time of our lives,<strong>  
><strong>We were born and raised in a summer haze,<strong>  
><strong>Bound by the surprise of our glory days,<strong>

**. . .**

Spencer tried hard to focus on the text in front of him. He had no idea why he had decided on going back to studying after the few years break he had had, but for some reason he had decided that three Doctorates were not enough. Normally study was not a problem, he could devour enough books in a week, and the coursework was easy enough. But today, like yesterday, and the day before, Spencer couldn't settle. His mind was elsewhere.

Standing in the doorway Sophie watched as he stared at the same page for minute after minute. For anyone else this would not be unusual, but she knew Spencer well enough to know he should be half way through the chapter by now.

She didn't need to see his face to know he had that same sad glazed look in his eyes that he had had for nearly a week. In the five years that she had known Spencer, she knew how he was at this time of year. It wasn't that she resented the ongoing effect Emily had on him, it was just she hated to see him so sad.

Finally Sophie moved into his office and placed the steaming mug of coffee, she had made, next to him, on the desk. He barely moved in acknowledgement of her actions.

"Hey," Sophie whispered softly, rubbing his shoulders gently. She could already feel the knots of tension building there.

Spencer looked up at his wife, giving a half smile.

"Thank you," he added, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her close. He rested his head on her now swollen belly, feeling a soft kick from their child.

Sophie run her fingers through his permently ruffled hair, carefully bending over she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Want to talk?"

Spencer shrugged. He knew full well the cause of his distraction, every year around the anniversary of Emily's death he was like this, it was ridicules. Ten years had passed since she had died, but he couldn't forget. To be honest it seemed like only yesterday, it was amazing how time passed.

"What can I say?" he finally answered, "We both know what the matter is, why should I bore you with more Emily stories, you had to put up enough of them the other night when we all got together."

Sophie squeezed his shoulders, "She was obviously important to you, all."

Long ago Spencer had tried to apply his skills to the team, and why Emily had such an impact on them. They were all close, a family, such a team; their reputation preceded them wherever they went. But it wasn't just that they had lost a member of their family. He believed a lot was to do with it all being so unfinished, so abrupt.

Holding his wife, his new family, near, Spencer wanted the rest of the world to disappear. Let it just be them, and their memories.

"I guess that's the problem with an eidetic memory, it makes it harder to forget," he sighed.

Taking a step backwards, Sophie tugged on Spencer's hand.

"Come on you, this can wait, it's not as if you are learning anything right now the mood you're in. One night off won't hurt."

"But I want to get this finished before Junior Reid makes an appearance."

"Well I think I can safely say that won't be tonight."

"I hope not, your only six months gone," Spencer suddenly looked concerned, "though there have been documented cases of babies being born at 21 weeks and surviving, however . . ."

"Enough," Sophie interrupted, holding her hand up for good measure, "I will sit here all night listening to anything, except a barrage of baby birth facts; trust me I don't want to hear them. I swear I have no idea how I got pregnant without you putting me off with all that you know. Sometimes you really scare me."

Spencer looked hurt by her comment.

"And it's no good sulking," she added, pulling him onto the couch with her.

Spencer cuddled up, feeling safe and secure once more. He wanted to talk, it was one of reasons Spencer had proposed to Sophie, the fact he could tell her anything. But right now he didn't know where to start. If he started at the point he wanted to, he was certain she think he was mad, certifiable. So instead he lay there with her in silence.

After what seemed like half the night, he finally managed, "Every year I come back to the same problem, I never said goodbye."

Sophie never said a word, just gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"One minute she was standing there in a room full of people, all of us together. We were all listening to Hotch's briefing. When he finished she was gone. Only Morgan saw her again."

Spencer went silent again.

"She just disappeared. . . Gone . . . Forever."

Sophie had heard it before; she had spent hours talking to Spencer and knew how difficult it was for him to cope with abandonment in any form. He'd told her about his father, Elle, Gideon and Emily. Each had left him in their own way, in a way that he didn't understand, no matter what his IQ.

"I understand the theory of why she did what she did," he begun again, "but I still don't truly understand why she walked away. That's the thing that gets me over and over again, the fact that I can't get the answers to my questions. I am use to finding an answer, I need an answer."

Sophie found herself subconsciously trying to sooth him, as she caressed his arm.

"I think it is driving me mad."

"Come on Spence," Sophie couldn't stop herself.

Spencer sat bolt upright, looking her straight in the eye.

"I saw her Sophie; I swear I saw Emily, twice."

Sophie gave a look that mixed pity and sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that," Spencer jumped, "I knew you'd think I was mad."

"I don't think your mad Spencer, you are tired, you are still grieving for a lost friend, combined our mind plays tricks on us. You happened to see someone with some similar features, and because Emily was in your head, you projected that image on to the person."

"She was watching me at the grave," Spencer continued, "she was crying by a tree. I heard her. I've never believed in ghosts, I can quote you reports and articles and research, that prove there is no such thing as ghosts, but how else could Emily be there with me?"

Sophie had no answer that would sooth his tortured mind.

"Then yesterday, when I went to work, she was outside, in a car."

"Ghosts don't drive cars!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I know that, I said you would think I was mad. But I saw her," Spencer insisted.

Sophie didn't know what to say. _What could you say?_

"Then explain it to me Sophie, how did I see her if she's dead?"

. . .

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, Ok I'm not at all sorry. Hope this has made up for the lack of Reid so far, more in the next chapter – promise.**

**As always let me know what you think – I really appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas.**

**OK so we are ten years in the future of series six – so I have taken a few liberties with what our favourite people might be up to. In case it isn't clear, Hotch is Section Chief, Morgan is Unit Chief, JJ is back, Seaver's still in, Garcia is still a tech Goddess, Reid a profiling genius and Rossi has finally left the FBI! **

**. . . **

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**  
><strong>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<strong>  
><strong>I had hoped you'd see my face,<strong>  
><strong>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<strong>  
><strong>. . .<strong>

Spencer sat at his desk, file open, computer on, pen in hand. None of it helped. He was not further forward than he had been half an hour ago. The only difference was that now it was starting to annoy him.

Tapping his pen furiously, as he tried to focus, Spencer suddenly became aware of a shadow being cast over his desk. Looking up he realised it was Morgan.

"You OK, kid?" his eyes showed his concern.

"How many birthdays do I have to celebrate with you before I enter adulthood in your eyes? I'm married and about to become a father. What do I need to do to prove I am not a child?" Reid moaned.

"Point taken, I'm sorry, but the sentiments the same, what's up?"

"Nothing," was all Reid could manage.

"OK, but if you change your mind, please talk to someone. I don't like secrets on the team," Morgan headed off towards his office, worried about what was eating away at Reid. He obviously wasn't himself.

_Great,_ Spence thought to himself, others were starting to spot he wasn't on top of his game, just want he needed. He sat there for a while, before deciding there was one person he could try talking to. Rising from his seat he headed towards her office.

He knocked on her door, trying hard not to let his nerves show.

"Come in," called JJ's familiar voice.

Spencer entered and sat down, before he was asked.

JJ raised an eyebrow, trying to take in the troubled mind in front of her. She could see something was seriously bothering him.

"How can I help?" she asked, after he seemed reluctant to start.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

JJ put her pen down and closed the file she was working on. She studied Spencer for a moment. Over the years he had asked her some peculiar questions, and they have had some strange conversations, but JJ had a bad feeling about this one.

JJ took a deep breath, "No, I don't think I do."

"I never have before; however I was once told, during a case, that my head was full of ghosts, and I have frequently considered how, due to my memory, things play on my mind, that I can't forget as easily as some. But those aren't ghosts, they're memories."

"OK," she drew the word out, "is there something from one of the cases that is particularly bothering you?"

Spencer paused, trying to gauge what JJ's reaction to what he was about to say, might be.

"I think I saw Emily," he blurted out, looking at the ground, for a hole to swallow him up.

JJ was glad he wasn't looking at her anymore. She was relieved he couldn't see her reaction.

Eventually his eyes rose to meet hers. He tried to read them, but he couldn't understand what he saw, sitting up, he looked confused at her lack of response.

JJ was use to thinking on her feet; she had faced enough press conference questions to be able to come up with quick answers, but Spencer had stumped her. She knew she was sitting there, mouth slightly open with no idea what she should say.

"JJ, I have seen her more than once. I saw her again today."

"Spencer," JJ finally found her voice, "I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Though right now, JJ was still desperately trying hard to think of one.

"She was outside my house today, in a car. I wanted to go over to her, but I worried about making a fool of myself. It can't be her, she's dead. Am I going mad?"

JJ looked at the sadness in his eyes and it broke her heart to lie to him, but she knew she must, until certain decisions had been made.

"Spence, you're tired and we're all emotional at this time of year. It's not unusual to project your thoughts onto others. You probably have a new neighbour who is vaguely similar to Em and . . ." JJ finished her sentence with a shrug.

"Have you been speaking to Sophie?" Spencer questioned.

JJ looked confused, _what had Sophie got to do with this?_

"You near enough said exactly the same as her."

"Well in that case we must be talking sense. Now please Spencer, no more talk of Emily, you know how it still upsets Penelope."

Spencer took the hint that the conversation was over, and returned to his desk. JJ watched him go, rubbing her forehead. Picking her phone up, she rang through to Hotch.

"We have a problem," was all she said when he answered. Putting the phone down, she followed his instruction to go straight up to him.

Sitting opposite Hotch, JJ took a deep breath. She could see the concern in Hotch's face.

"Spencer has seen Em; he says she was back there this morning."

Hotch sighed, "She promised to stay away."

"I know, but I don't think she can help it any longer. I don't think we can underestimate the impact the isolation has had on her."

"I appreciate that JJ, but this isn't the way. She made her mind up after we found Doyle. She has to think about the effect she will have on others after this time."

JJ dropped her head, as a liaison officer she was use to finding the middle ground but she was damned if she could see it.

"I could try talking to her, again."

Hotch nodded, "Take a long lunch."

JJ left, dreading the conversation she was about to have.

. . .

Knocking on the room door, JJ waited for Emily to answer. Slowly the door opened a crack.

As soon as Emily saw it was JJ, she opened the door wider, allowing her in.

JJ looked around the room, this was must better than the original place Emily had stayed. JJ placed her purse on a table and sat down nearby.

"Emily, I know you were outside Spencer's again this morning."

Emily turned and looked at her suspiciously.

"How? You following me?"

"No, Spencer saw you!" JJ let the words sink in.

Emily slumped onto the edge of the bed.

JJ thought she looked broken, and she wasn't sure she knew how to fix her.

"I couldn't help JJ, I need to speak to him, and I need to explain. He's the only one. I need to give him and answer to the questions I know he has. You said it yourself, he worried that he never had chance to say Goodbye, neither did I."

JJ sighed; this wasn't going to go away. She couldn't ignore her, and maybe Emily was right, but if Spencer knew then he would have to be in on the lie, _or they would have to tell everyone?_

"I am not promising anything, but I will speak to Hotch and see if we can make arrangements for you to meet with Spencer, if he wants. But Emily you have to promise me you will stay away, until I have seen what I can do."

"He hasn't forgotten me JJ; I need to tell him I haven't forgotten him either."

. . .

**Will Hotch and JJ drag Spencer into the lie? Will he agree to meet her? Will they both have the answers to their questions?**

**More as soon as I can – I promise. Please review – it really does encourage me (lots).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Like you**

**Disclaimer – I owe nothing but the ideas**

**My apologies for not updating sooner – real life rudely interrupted my writing.**

. . .

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>. . . **

Stopping her car on the side of the road, JJ paused. She had practiced what she was going to say, over and over, in head on the journey, but still had no idea what she would truly say when facing him.

Hotch's blind faith in her ability to negotiate any situation, successful, had led to her being in some awkward situations, but never one that involved telling a friend that she had openly lied to him for ten years. She shuddered as she thought of the disappointment he would harbour. That she was about to shatter the trust he held in her. _How could Hotch do this to her?_

Making her way to his door, she took a deep breath and knocked. Praying that Sophie had gone along to the book club that Reid had mentioned she had joined. She needed Spencer alone.

Reid opened the door, looking shocked at seeing JJ on his doorstep.

"Is my phone not working? Have we got a case?"

"No Spence, can I come in?"

The grave tone in her voice worried him; he nodded and stepped aside, letting JJ past him.

Automatically she headed for the lounge.

Spencer indicated she should take a seat.

She did so, on the edge of the couch, aware of the concern in his eyes.

"How can I help, JJ? You look really worried about something. Is everything ok with Henry?"

"I'm fine Spencer, it's you, I mean the conversation we had earlier today. The one about Emily. I have something I need to tell you, but before I do I need you to promise me something, well a few things."

"How can I make promises I don't know that I can keep?"

"Please Spencer, it is important I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't."

"Because I trust you JJ I will agree, whatever it is."

His words slapped her, knowing that within moments he would have every reason never to trust her again.

"You have to promise that whatever you decide tonight, what I tell you will go no further. You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you. You also have to promise to listen to everything I have to say before you react, please. Lastly please try to remember I would never have done this if there was another option at the time."

"JJ I promise, but please tell me what on earth you are talking about."

JJ looked her friend directly in the eyes, her mouth dry. All the words she had rehearsed had flown from her mind. In the end she muttered;

"Emily's alive."

Spencer sat in stunned silence, staring right through JJ, into a place far beyond the room they sat in.

"She's alive Spence. She survived Doyle and was taken into hiding. It was a decision made way up the chain; there was no choice but to follow orders. When it was done everyone hoped it was a temporary measure, but it took longer to track down Doyle then anyone imagined," JJ wasn't sure he was listening to a word she was saying, but she couldn't cope with silence. "When Doyle was finally killed, Emily was given the chance to come home. She made the decision not to. That has now changed, she wants to see you Spence, she wants a chance to explain everything."

Slowly Spencer's eyes came back to rest on JJ, nothing had prepared her for the look of disgust they would contain. She leant forward, trying to take his hand, but he pulled away, standing and walking to the window, opening the drapes and watching the spot, the very spot he had seen her, sitting watching him.

JJ rose to stand by him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, lying to us or getting caught out?"

His words cut through her, piercing her very heart. She turned away, unable to say anything to help his pain.

The atmosphere was unbearable, JJ considered leaving Spence to come to terms with what she had just told him, but she couldn't abandon him like that. So she patiently waited for him to accept what she had just told him. She had seen enough people in shock in her career to last a life time. JJ was good a judging when to push and when to back off. Now she needed to take that step back.

All too soon she heard the sound of a key in the front door, damn she silently cursed, making her way to the hall to greet Sophie.

"Hi JJ," she smiled as she saw her in the hall, "Everything OK?"

"Sophie, I have had to tell Spencer something tonight, that I never wanted to have to tell him, he's taken it really badly and I don't want to leave until he speaks to me. I need some answers from him."

"What are you talking about JJ? What could you tell him that would upset him?"

"Sophie, Emily is alive and she has come back and wants to speak to Spencer."

JJ had known deep down that Spencer would never lie to Sophie and he would have told her, the way she told Will. She had to trust her to understand and keep the same promises as Spencer.

"What? Where is he?"

JJ indicated the lounge.

Sophie shot through to Spencer, drawing him into a huge hug.

Spencer accepted her warmth.

Sophie glared at JJ over his shoulder.

"I think you should leave," Sophie spoke, low and calm, "now."

"Please listen to me, we need to talk about this, we cannot just ignore it and hope it will go away."

"Go," Sophie spat.

"Spencer, please listen, remember what you promised. It has to be kept secret," JJ added desperately.

"Leave us," Sophie's tone was increasingly defensive.

JJ turned to leave, looking over her shoulder at the couple by the window.

Spencer watched JJ leave.

He couldn't believe she had lied all this time. That she had walked into a room of her friends and openly told them Emily was dead. She cried with him, holding him back, _no wonder he couldn't go and say goodbye._ He thought of how she had grieved, as the team buried an empty coffin, and how many times she had sat reminiscing with everyone. All the time knowing the truth and keeping it from them. Letting each one of the team suffer and doing nothing to ease that pain.

All this time one of the few people in this world that he trusted without doubt had deceived him for ten years.

He held onto Sophie, with his world turning upside, she was the only stable force in his life. Her soothing touch rubbing his lower back, he knew she would listen when he was ready, but right now he didn't want to talk.

Spencer didn't know which he was struggling with more; knowing Emily was alive or knowing his best friend could lie repeatedly to him.

. . .

**I hope that has made up for taking so long – will try and get another chapter up at the weekend, but I hate to say it I don't think the mood is going to lift any time soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone Like you**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas.**

**. . .**

**Nothing compares,  
>No worries or cares,<br>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? <strong>

**. . .**

The silent journey ended outside the cloned motel door, looking up and down the corridor, any of them could have opened to reveal the secret he had sworn to keep. Somehow he felt there should be something special about this door, something that made it different to the rest, other than the number, but it was just the same as the ones they had passed on the way to their destination.

Spencer paused, frozen to the spot.

JJ and Hotch shared a look behind his back. Neither was convinced they had done the right thing. Other than telling JJ that he would like the chance to speak to Emily, Spencer hadn't spoken to her since she had visited and told him Emily was alive. She thought bringing Hotch along might ease the situation, sharing the burden. But the hurt in his eyes as he realised he had been betrayed by another person was painful to see.

The tension between the three, as they stood outside the door waiting for Spencer to enter, was suffocating. Finally JJ put a reassuring hand on Spencer's arm; she was surprised when he didn't pull away.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" she asked softly.

Spencer nodded.

JJ stepped forward and tapped on the door. Soon it was open a crack, dark eyes peeping through. Then the door opened wide as the occupant of the room took a step back, beckoning her guests in. JJ entered, but Spencer was unable to move.

Stood in the doorway, he watched the woman he believed to be dead retreat into the room. He studied her every move, she seemed so familiar, yet so different. He felt Hotch's hand on his shoulder and took a step into the abyss.

JJ looked at Spencer then back at Emily, her semi-smile hiding her insecurities in the circumstances.

Emily slumped down on the bed, suddenly aware of what a bad idea this may have been. She looked up at JJ.

"Can you leave us, please?" Emily asked softly.

"Is that OK with you, Spence?" she said, looking in his direction.

Again he nodded a reply, unable to trust his voice, as he made his way further into the room. His eyes hadn't moved from Emily as he took in her pale features. Her eyes seemed to haunt her face, sunken into deep shadows. Her long raven hair, lacking the shine it once possessed, framed her ashen face. She slumped, instead of carrying herself with pride, her frame seeming to sag under the mental weight she carried. Her physical weight being less then he'd even seen.

JJ hovered a moment.

"Hotch and I will be downstairs in the bar, when you're ready."

The same solitary nod; slight enough that if you blinked you'd miss his only communication.

JJ left.

Emily and Spencer looked at each other, neither saying a word.

Emily stared deep into his eyes. Since JJ had told her that Spencer had agreed to meet her she had been practicing what to say. But now it all seemed so pathetic.

"I wanted to explain," she finally managed. The blank look on Spencer's face worried her. She was expecting hate, anger, disappointment but not a complete lack of expression. His eyes seemed dull as he stared at her. She took his silence as an opportunity to carry on.

"Hindsight is an amazing thing; the ability to see clearly your mistakes after they have happened. Suddenly knowing what you did wrong and what you would do differently next time."

"Would you do anything differently?" he bit, the cracks in his emotionless facade starting to show.

"Yes . . ." she sighed, "and no. Would I still run to protect you? Yes if needs be. It's why I'm still running, and will for the rest of my life. The past ten years have not been easy . . ."

"Really," Spence snorted, "I hadn't noticed, I've been having a blast."

Emily raised an eyebrow. He'd changed over the years.

"Sarcasm? It really doesn't suit you," she added.

"Blame it on a friend I once knew."

Emily's head dropped into her hands, her long hair dangling down over her face. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she never thought it would be this hard, she felt like she was hitting her head against a brick wall. Looking up, tears welling in her eyes;

"I never meant to hurt you. The opposite in fact, I wanted to keep you safe, protect you. Doyle made it clear that he would kill each of you to get to me. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. It was my entire fault I had to deal with it."

"What do you want from me Emily?" he managed, finding strength in his voice as the anger in him grew, "I am supposed to tell you it's OK? That everything is fine. Or is it forgiveness you want? How about I thank you for all you have done?"

Spencer turned away, no longer able to look at the apparition of the friend he once held dear. He feared for what he may say next.

Emily stood and made her way over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

He shrugged her off, turning to look her directly in the eye.

"We were your family Emily. We loved you. You never gave us a choice. You never asked what we wanted. We could have protected you, but you never gave us a chance. You took away our freedom to choose, to save your own feelings, regardless of what it did to ours. I can't forgive your mistakes; unfortunately they are tarring all the good memories I have."

"I wanted to save your lives, not your feelings!" she shouted, exasperated that her message wasn't getting through.

"Well you were successful then, great job Emily, well done," he shouted back, walking towards the door.

Emily was shocked, she never expected Spencer to react like this.

"Stop, please. I never expected you to forgive me, but I hoped you'd understand. I didn't know you would be so angry, I'd expect that from Morgan."

Spencer turned back towards her.

"He was," Spencer began, "Furious, blaming himself that if he'd only got there a minute sooner you would have lived. Or Penelope who stopped everyday in the hallway, looking at your photo with tears in her eyes, trying to fool herself you weren't dead. Then there was Ashley, she left the FBI, too afraid she'd end up dead like you. Maybe Rossi, who tried so hard to reassure us all, help us, then sunk himself; when he felt he'd failed. How about JJ and Hotch? Who have lied to us all for ten years to cover you, a lie I now have to join. Anger is only one of the emotions that ricocheted around the team. The only difference is that given time the others have healed, their feelings have lost their rawness, but the problem with an eidetic memory is you don't forget. Memories are made, and remain."

Emily reached out to him again, but he took a step back, as if he feared her touch.

"I shouldn't have come back, it was wrong," her head dropped once more, as she rubbed her forehead, "I can see that now."

Spencer could hear her quiet sobs, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. It hurt him too much to see her, let alone risk touching her. He knew she was back for good. Soon she would leave again, and then he would have to morn all over again. It was best he kept his distance. Walking towards the door, he paused, hand on the handle.

Emily looked up.

"At least this time I can say goodbye," he added.

Open mouthed Emily watched him leave.

. . .

**Sorry that was a bit tense and unpleasant, hopefully the next chapter will make up for it a bit, but as I warned before this may not be heading for a happy ending!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas.**

**So we are getting close to the end – one more chapter and possibly an epilogue. I would like to give a special thank you to those who have reviewed, alerted or favourited.**

**. . . . . . .**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead," <strong>

. . . . . . .

Spencer didn't know what had led him back to the same spot he had stood in, barely a week ago, and had first seen Emily. As he stood looking at her grave, he realised that not one of his questions had been answered; in fact, he now had even more. In addition to that, he now shared the burden of keeping a secret from his friends.

Spencer didn't like secrets. Hiding the secret of Riley Jenkins death had tore apart his family, and Emily's secret undercover life had affected his BAU family. Secrets led to problems, deception, lies and then loss. He hated secrets!

Crouching down, to tidy the roses he had laid down the week before, he became aware of someone close by. Standing he turned to see Emily standing by the same tree he had seen her hiding behind before. She was leaning against it, a hesitant look on her face, and he could swear a tear on her cheek.

Neither said anything.

After a while Emily stood upright and walked slowly towards Spencer. For the briefest of seconds he considered running, but really, that wasn't an option. It never was to Spencer. Instead he stayed there, watching her take the tentative steps towards him.

It was then that it truly hit him how fragile she had become. He couldn't help but wonder if the loss of weight was a complication of her injury or purely the stressful lifestyle she was living. She didn't look like she had slept in a long time, and she definitely wasn't looking after herself the way she use to. The Emily Prentiss he knew was immaculate in her presentation, but the person in front of him didn't seem to care about anything so frivolous. He'd put money on the fact that, if he could see her hands, her nails would be practically none existent.

As she drew close, Spencer closed his eyes, breathing deeply, he realised no matter what had changed, she still smelt of Emily. That familiar musky perfume he had always liked. The deep scent always seemed to suit her.

Opening his eyes, he looked into her dark listless orbs. Slowly he wiped away a tear that had just started its way down her already tear stained cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Emily shook her head, attempting a half smile at her friend.

"It's me who is sorry. I did everything wrong, I see that now. But at the time I thought I was doing what was best."

"I know that," Spencer said softly, "We all know Doyle was presenting as a family annihilator. You did what you did to protect your family, us. The problem was that you never gave us the chance to protect you. We could have done Emily, we could have protected you, I believe that."

Emily's head dropped.

"I know you could have, I've no doubt. But I couldn't live with any of you getting hurt. Doyle's men had already fired on Derek, they could have killed him!"

"But they didn't."

Emily looked up at Spencer. She could see the desperation in his eyes. She knew he wanted her to explain, to satisfy his curiosity, but she didn't know if what she had to say would clear his mind.

"I made a deal with Doyle. I met him and he made it clear that he knew where you all lived and that he was capable of killing any of you at any time."

"Then you should have told us, Emily," his anger threatened to return.

"He was having you followed. He agreed to leave you all alone if I kept you out of what was going on. I couldn't tell you without putting you in danger," her voice pleaded for his understanding, "I did it to keep you safe, it was the only way I could protect you all equally. I knew what he was capable of. The day he shot at Derek I knew he realised you were now involved."

"So you should have told us then."

"By then it was too late. I had already started to lie to you, to cover myself. I could only see one way out, and I took it."

"So you walked away," the bitterness was evident in Spencer's voice, "You just left, without saying a word. Facing Doyle was less frightening then facing your friends! What did you think we were going to do?"

"I don't know. I was ashamed and unable to explain. I just needed to know you were safe," Emily struggled to explain, "As he killed one after another, I knew he was getting closer to my turn. I had to find him, before he found me. I was sure I could do it, I thought I could defeat him."

"Did you not think that we would find it all out and follow you? Your information could have helped us find him quicker. In protecting us you put us at risk."

"How do you work that out?" Emily snapped.

"We came after you, Emily. We came to find you, on the information we had. You had so much more detail that could have helped us. Lack of information wasn't going to stop us looking for you; we were determined to get to you, Emily, especially after we saw Doyle capture you."

"I never asked you to do that."

"You didn't need to ask, Emily, you meant that much to us that we did it without thinking. You may have abandoned us, but we weren't willing to abandon you."

Spencer's words stung Emily. She stood in silence, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Spencer hated to see her like this; he didn't want to upset her. Slowly he pulled her toward him, hugging her close. He smoothed her long hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I should never have come back," Emily whispered, "I can't get anything right."

Giving her shoulders a squeeze, Spencer smiled.

"I never said that."

Emily looked up at him, suspiciously.

"I never said you shouldn't have come back. I understand why you did what you did, but I still can't forgive you, not yet, I'm not ready, maybe one day. However you are my friend, one of the good things about an eidetic memory is you don't forget all of the good memories, either. Right now Emily you need a friend, I can see that. You and JJ have dragged me into this secret, so now you can't keep me at arm's length. Sophie told me I should talk to you; I think she is hoping it will be the end of moping round the house once a year. I have a lot more questions that I expect honest answers to, but hopefully talking will help you too."

"I don't deserve you Dr Spencer Reid."

He pulled her tight again.

"There is one condition," he paused, waiting for her to look up, "I will only keep your secret for one month. Then we tell the others."

He saw the fear in her eyes, bringing them to life for the first time.

"I can't," she stuttered.

"We can," he affirmed, "No matter what I have felt since I have found out you are alive, one thing has over ridden every other emotion, Emily. The relief of knowing you are safe. It will be the same for everyone else. It is the one thing we all prayed for while we waiting together during your operation. It's just taken longer than we hoped for that prayer to be answered."

"I can't face everyone."

"You can with support from JJ, Hotch and me. We'll be there with you. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it in the end."

. . . . . . .

**My muse keeps changing my mind on the end for this, but I think this chapter has finally set the course. More as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Ok so this story is nearing an end; and I guess from the reviews it's not going to end where you expected it to. That's because there will be a sequel, as I really wanted this story to focus on Reid and his reaction to Prentiss returning. Hope that isn't too disappointing; I will get onto the sequel really quickly – I promise.**

**. . . . .**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>

**. . . . .**

Emily sat alone, again. Her half packed case lay open on the bed as she stared out of the window of the motel room that had been her home for just over a week; a week that had been a rollercoaster ride.

Deep down she still couldn't pinpoint what had made her return, but she had. Emily had no idea what she had expected to gain from returning. Her realistic nature knew that she couldn't just walk back into the lives of her friends, unannounced, and expect to just carry on like nothing had happened. Yet her romantic side wished this could only be true.

With a deep sigh she got up and returned to packing. Her flight was due to leave that evening. Once on board she could draw a final line under the life of Emily Prentiss and move on. It all sounded so simple.

There was one problem to the plan, that was gnawing away at her very sole. She had promised Reid she would at least meet the rest of the team. He had given her a window of a month in which to do so, before he told them the truth. She hadn't ever planned to be back that long, so when she made the promise, she knew there was little chance of keeping it. But now, when it came down to it, she struggled to break that promise, and walk away.

The one thing that Emily was sure of was that coming back had had something to do with Dr Spencer Reid. She was glad that they had started to rebuild the bridge between them. But she was also aware how delicate that bridge was. Running back into hiding now, to save her from her fears about facing the team, would see the bridge razed to the ground.

So that left her with a couple of hours to make a decision that would not only impact on her for the rest of her life, but also the lives of people that she had so desperately fought to protect.

Emily startled, as she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting JJ for another hour or so. Tentatively she opened the door. Nothing prepared her for seeing him standing there, the hurt look on his face. She opened the door further, not knowing what to say.

"You're still here then," Spencer said flatly.

"Of course I am," Emily smiled, "Where else would I be?"

"Italy, France, where's your ticket to this time?" the bitterness was evident in his voice.

"I . . . What do you mean?" Emily stuttered.

"Emily, don't lie to me," Spencer sounded tired, "Please, don't lie. Don't you think I deserve the truth?"

Emily nodded, as she closed her eyes.

"Can I come in or do you want to discuss this out in the hall?"

Emily stepped aside to allow Spencer into her room, shutting the door behind him. She felt uncomfortable, the last time he had been here had not been pleasant, and she had the feeling this was going to be no better.

Spencer walked a way into the room, and then stood facing Emily. The look of disappointment mixed with anger was clear on his face. Emily struggled to meet his eye.

"Did you plan on telling me you were leaving before you went? Or were you just going to walk away, again?"

Emily bit back the instinct to lie to defend herself. He was right he deserved the truth.

"My flight was booked before you agreed to meet me. I have had no intention of staying from the start, I just wanted to explain, and then leave you to live your life, with Sophie and your child."

"Just like that, everything is so black and white with you Emily. Well some of us live in the grey bits, where both sides of the story meet. Not everyone can switch off their feelings like you," Spencer snapped accusingly at her.

"You make it sound so easy, but how is this supposed to work Spencer? Come on you usually have the answer to everything."

Emily walked passed him, dropping into a chair, before her legs gave way on her. She raked her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry Emily, I don't know. No-one does until you meet with them. I didn't know how I was going to react until I saw you. I still don't, but I'm willing to take it one day at a time and see what happens. I thought you were too," Spencer sighed, "When I told JJ that you had agreed to meet the team, I had no idea why she looked so shocked, and then she explained about the flight. It would have hurt less if she had hit me, then to hear her tell me you'd lied to me. How am I supposed to trust you when you continue to lie?"

Emily didn't look up, continuing to hold her head in her hands, she never said a word. He could tell. From the movement of her shoulders, she was crying, and felt dreadful for upsetting her, but he knew this would be his last chance to get her to stay. If she left now, she would never return and he couldn't live with that secret for the rest of his life.

Taking the few steps to close the physical distance between them, Spence crouched down and lifted her chin. Tears streaked her face.

"I'm . . . not . . . as strong . . . as you," she sobbed, "I can't do this. I should have stayed away."

Spencer sighed, it was then he begun to realise how insecure Emily was. He thought that he had made it clear he was glad she was back, safe and secure, but obviously it was going to take a while for it all to sink in with Emily.

"Emily, stay," he said softly, "Give me a chance to prove to you that it was worth coming back. None of us have forgotten you; the pain has lessened over time, but it still hurts. It won't be easy facing the others, I appreciate that, but we can do it together, if you will trust me."

By now Emily was sobbing uncontrollably. Spencer was surprised by how fragile she was. He was so use to Emily being tough and rolling with the punches, but right now the slightest thing knocked her for six.

Slowly he pulled Emily towards him, he guessed he would have to get use to this if he was going to be the friend he was offering to be. They had a long journey ahead together. Ten years of being on her own, doing God knows what to survive, seemed to compound the effects of whatever Doyle had done. Spencer hardly recognised the Emily holding onto him now.

After a while Emily sat up, wiping her eyes desperately on the back of her hand. She hated being so weak, let alone anyone else seeing it.

She looked Spencer in the eye.

"You have Sophie now and a family on the way. You don't need me getting in the way."

"You're not getting in the way, Sophie understands, possibly better than me, you should meet her, I think you would get on well. But trust me the thought of keeping your secret is more of an obstacle to me, then helping a friend."

He pulled Emily up by the hand. Standing her in front of the full length mirror on the wall, he stood behind her, hands securely on her shoulders as he rested his chin on one of them.

"Look at yourself Emily, the way you are living is not healthy. You're tired, you've lost weight and you're basically not taking care of yourself. What sort of friend would I be if I let you walk away now?"

He let it sink in for a while, as Emily stared at the reflection of the woman she had become.

"I can help you, but only if you're ready to help yourself. One day at a time, and JJ, Hotch and I will be here for you; and eventually so will the others, if you let us."

"You make it sound like rehab," she said shakily, still horrified by what she was seeing in the mirror.

"No, this will be harder," he smiled knowingly, "because it will involve will power and relying on your friends. No more lies and no more hiding."

Emily turned around, away from the reflection. She looked once more at Spencer and gave a silent prayer of gratefulness for friends.

"We had better ring JJ, tell her she doesn't need to pick me up."

. . . . .

**There is a short epilogue on the way, just to round this part up and introduce the next part. Thank you for all the support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is it – for now anyway. I will start the sequel as soon as I can.**

**. . . . .**

Emily sat nervously chewing on her nails. Spencer couldn't help but smile at the habit she just couldn't seem to break. He thought it sweet that with all her bravado and confidence, one little act could show the extent of her vulnerability.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, noticing the look on his face.

"You," he answered, in his usual overtly honest way.

"Well I'm glad one of us is enjoying this," a sullen tone evident in her voice, "How long do I have to wait?"

"I told them to turn up anytime between seven and nine. JJ is on her way and I'm surprised Hotch isn't already here. Guess I'll find out soon how hard it is to get out on time when you have a child to consider. Anyway they will be here before anyone else, as long as no one else is early!"

Emily sighed, picking at her nails again.

"What are you so worried about?" Spencer asked softly.

"I wonder," Emily's usual sarcastic element rose to the surface, "Let me see, would it possibly be something to do with sitting here waiting to see if any of the people I called my friends, my family, will turn up now they know I am alive. Or on top of that, the worry of what they will do and say if they do turn up."

"Emily we have been through this," Spencer tried to reassure her, "I won't claim that this is going to be easy, but they will be here and they will accept it, eventually. Your actions hurt us all, but more importantly we wanted you to be safe, and you are."

"I lied. I deceived. I can't do this," Emily stood up to leave, just as JJ entered with Hotch. Rolling her eyes she sat back down. _There was no escape now that it was three on one._

"Are we still the first ones here?" JJ questioned, looking worried and glancing at her watch, maybe she wasn't as late as she thought.

Emily bit her tongue as a thousand sarcastic answered raced across her mind, but she decided against it.

"They'll be here," Spencer said, with more confidence then Emily had ever imagined him having.

Hotch nodded in agreement.

"They took the news better than I imagined. Personally I feel they were more angry with us then you," Hotch explained.

Emily felt a pang of guilt as she realised what JJ and Hotch were going to go through for her, and what they had already faced.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be, it will all be worth it," JJ sat beside her friend, a comforting hand on her arm, "By the time Pen has finished making a fuss of you, it will feel like you have never been away."

Emily smiled, she had never forgotten the positive influence Penelope had on the team, and she could definitely use some of that in her life again.

Spencer had always like Emily's smile, and was pleased to see it again. It had been a tough month, and he knew they were still closer to the beginning of their journey, then the end, but he was looking forward to reaching the final destination.

. . . . .

Whatever you do, you need courage. Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising that tempt you to believe your critics are right. To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires some of the same courage that a soldier needs. Peace has its victories, but it takes brave men and women to win them.  
><strong>Ralph Waldo Emerson<strong>

**. . . . .**

**I would really like to thank everyone who has supported this story.**


End file.
